The present invention relates to amplifying and tuning piezoelectric sonic and ultrasonic while dealing with heat dissipation and focusing the energy at a desired location and/or direction. For example, the invention relates to increasing the energy directed at a desired location from piezoelectric devices when operated in open air.
One aspect of the invention is directed towards addressing transfer of energy in open air, from piezoelectric devices, in a desired direction and/or to a desired location has several limitations. These limitations include; lack of heat dissipation, inherent power capability of the devise and directional control especially when multiple devices are used. Due to these limitations, open air applications are severally limited in many areas where otherwise the efficiency of piezoelectric devices could provide many benefits. Listed below are some of these areas that this invention will facilitate: Ultrasonic cleaning; currently ultrasonic cleaning is accomplished in a liquid medium because the liquid transfers the energy much more efficiently than open air and the liquid also acts as a heat sink to dissipate the thermal energy. With this invention thermal cleaning can be accomplished in open air. Long distance echo location such as sonar: currently long distance echo location such as sonar can only be efficiently accomplished in a liquid medium such as water. With this invention, the energy directed at a target in open air can be increased to allow echo location at far greater distances; deterrent to human or animal encroachment: currently the use of sonic or ultrasonic as a deterrent to encroachment is limited by the amount of energy directed at the target. This invention increases the amount of energy directed at a target when using piezoelectric devices.
One aspect of the invention increases the amount of energy transmitted to a target and/or in a given direction, produced by piezoelectric devices. This aspect of the invention resolves several problems with increasing the amount of energy produced by piezoelectric devices. By sandwiching the piezoelectric devices between metal plates the problem of heat dissipation is resolved. By sizing the metal plates such that the plates have a resonance at the desired frequency of the device, the amount of energy transmitted is increased and more efficiently radiates the heat produced. By stacking the sandwiched devices as shown in FIG. 1 and phasing the outputs of each devise to be in phase with the front plate such that all wavefronts are additive at the front surface of the forward plate, the energy is focused in a desired direction. By adding parabolic curvature of each plate and increasing the radius of each plate as it gets further from the front while changing its thickness to maintain its resonance, improved intensity and focus is achieved.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.